Death in My Arms
by bane the luchador
Summary: Germany struggles to decide about what's right. Pre-WWII.


**Death in My Arms**

**Summary- **Germany has doubts regarding his new boss.

**Written By: Necury**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**Genre: Angst**

**Warnings:** Angsty!Germany, mentions of Nazism, Blasphemy, and general fail.

**Author's Note: **My first Hetalia fic and it's about my favourite character: Germany. It's set right before WWII. Uh. . . I guess that's it. Oh, and heads up about the long ass A/N at the end.

Enjoy? :D

-

"They will not insult us!" The _Führer_ exclaimed to the cheering crowd of citizens. He held his right arm angled up in the air and the crowd followed suit. After the applause died down somewhat, the_ Führer_ turned on his heel and stepped down from the stage to where a tall blonde man stood.

"Ah_, Deutschland. . ._ The people grow excited_._" The_ Führer_ said, pulling his previously discarded hat on.

"_Ja, _I know_._" The blonde, known as Germany, replied simply.

"We will win this time." The _Führer _said. He placed his hand briefly onto Germany's shoulder. "Don't worry."

The nation saluted his leader as the man walked away. He was told not to worry but he couldn't help doing that. He knew his people were not ready for another battle. Not so soon after the Great War. They still suffered from the humiliation the Treaty of Versailles put them through. Not to mention the debt. He didn't think he would _ever_ be able to fully pay what he owed the Big Three, no matter how hard he tried. It just wasn't humanly possible.

Looking around at the haggard faces of the crowd, Germany felt his gut twist with sorrowful anger. The Treaty had forced them into national poverty and military incompetence: they couldn't afford to feed their families or defend themselves from enemy invasion. They were left completely helpless and at the whims of the League of Nations, who'd proven that they were not so forgiving.

Germany desperately wanted to relieve his people of their suffering, but he knew there was nothing he could do. It made his heart ache to see how the once proud decedents of the Aryan race had fallen so far.

The new _Führer_, Adolf Hitler, seemed like he could turn things around though. He gave the German populace hope through his charismatic speeches. He seemed like he was willing to do absolutely anything to regain his country's dignity. He'd even created his own, very powerful, political party, which he called the _Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei_. At the last world meeting, Germany overheard that American _schwein_ nickname it the "Nazi Party_"_ because he said it was otherwise too hard to pronounce.

Germany had his doubts about the "Nazis" and their goals, though. He'd attended every one of the _Führer's _speeches, even read his book '_Mein Kampf'_. The things that the _Führer _emphasized in both his speeches and his book were the ideas of Fascism_, _racism, and anti-Semitism_. _Personally, Germany didn't believe those ideals would lead them to victory. If anything, they would push his beloved _kinder_ further away from redemption. And they couldn't afford to further stray from the righteous path of God. _He_ could only forgive so much, after all.

Germany felt the weight of the Holy Cross hanging from his neck, feeling much too heavy for something so small and delicate. It seemed at least twice as heavy as the _Eisernes Kreuz _he was given by Prussia, back when he'd become an established nation. Germany knew that it was being weighed down by the sins of his people as they continued down their dangerous path, their souls darkened by hatred.

His own soul was stained red with the blood of his precious _kinder_.

Sometimes he wished he could be as carefree as Northern Italy always appeared to be. The older nation was completely unfazed by the prospect of war. They had formed an alliance after the Great War and Italy was confident that Germany would watch his back, so he didn't let the potential warfare trouble him. And Germany would do everything in his power to protect Italy, should the need arise. But with conflict brewing between himself and the other nations, he didn't think he had the strength to fight off everyone and back up Italy at the same time. Especially if the Soviet Union got involved. Ever since Russia acquired a new leader, the Soviet's had become even more formidable and Germany couldn't afford to have them as an enemy on the battlefield, not to mention in political ideals.

The _Führer_ and his followers had adopted _Fascism _from Italy's boss, and Germany felt a brief pang of anger towards the smaller nation. If the _Führer_ had never learned of that ideology, Germany might've been on somewhat good terms with Russia. But the _Führer _was dead set on his ideals and refused to alter them in the slightest. It made Germany almost wish he could hate his boss but every time he looked at the regenerated hope on his people's faces, he knew he would never be able to. Not fully.

He could feel anxiety ripping at his heart every time he looked upon his citizens. He couldn't bare the thought of losing any more of them, even if it would restore the pride in their homeland they once felt. It also made him feel uneasy about attending the recent world meetings. He was sure that the other nations knew what was happening within his borders and could for-see the upcoming war. Ever since the Great War, they had regarded him with cold mistrust, which doubled ten-fold after the Treaty was signed.

In fact, the only nations who really spoke with him anymore were Italy and Japan. But even they were cautious. Germany tried to remember when everything started going wrong but he found that he couldn't penetrate the haze clouding his mind. He could only recall the sounds of his starving _kinder_ dying from poverty. That alone _almost _made Germany want to go to war with the world he'd once felt welcomed in.

It _almost_ made him crave the site of enemy blood.

A sudden drop of water landing on his forehead brought Germany from his dark thoughts. He glanced up and was assaulted by another drop of water, then another. Within seconds, rain was pouring over Berlin_. _People rushed to take cover in shops or homes, leaving the blonde nation standing outside by himself.

The rain helped clear his mind, Germany noticed. He'd often been convinced it held mystical healing powers, and now was no exception. He sometimes wondered if its magic could also cleanse him of his growing sins.

-

So yeah. It sucked. My sincerest apologies.

Anyway, here's a bunch of important things you should know.

**Translations:**

_Führer_ - Leader

_Deutschland - _Germany

_Ja_ - Yes

_Schwein _- Pig

_Kinder _- Children

_Eisernes Kreuz - _Iron Cross (the war medallion Germany and Prussia both wear.)

**Other Notes:**

_Great War _- Was another name for World War I. It was called the "Great War" because it was the first war in history to impact every nation in some way.

_Treaty of Versailles _- Was an agreement, of sorts, between America, England, France and Germany. It placed all the blame for WWI on to Germany, reduced their land, charged them with war expenses, and restricted their military.

_Big Three _- American President Wilson, British Prime Minister George, and French Prime Minister Clemenceau were the leaders of the negotiations for the _Treaty of Versailles_.

_League of Nations - _An organization that met to discuss diplomatic world matters. It was formed after WWI and later replaced by the United Nations after it failed to prevent WWII.

_Aryan _- An ancient race of Indo-Iranian people. Was also used to refer to the blonde-hair, blue-eyed ideal features of Nazi Germany.

_Mein Kampf _- Meaning 'My Struggle', was the autobiography Hitler wrote while he was imprisoned after his failed revolution in Munich.

_Fascism _- A political ideology created by Benito Mussolini in 1919, which was adopted by the Nazi's. Fascism preached racism, anti-Communism, anti-Semitism, love of warfare, etc. It led to confrontation between Germany and the Soviet Union (a Communist power) during the Battle of Stalingrad.

_Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei - _National Socialist German Workers' Party, in English, was a political party that Hitler created in the 1919. They practiced Fascist ideals.

_Anti-Semitism _- The hatred of Jews. :(


End file.
